


You're Bleeding

by what_a_gust



Series: ffd au [4]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_gust/pseuds/what_a_gust
Summary: a vignette from ffd au





	You're Bleeding

“_Tobin_…what was that?”

She can hear Christen making her way downstairs and scrambles to pick up the pieces of the vase that are scattered across the dining room floor. She motions to the kids to go into the kitchen so they don’t step on anything sharp and calls out, “Nothing, honey. Don’t worry about it!” She tries to sounds casual but the squeak in her voice as a piece of glass slips through her fingers and and into her palm ruins any prospects of hiding the truth from Christen.

“Tobin, I sw - oh my god, babe! You’re bleeding!” Christen rushes over, eyes wide, and takes Tobin’s hand in hers, “What the heck were you doing?” She tries her maintain her look of skepticism but it shifts quickly into one of concern.

Christen takes the shards from Tobin’s hand puts them down on the table. Then, she turns Tobin’s hand over and peels her fingers back, revealing the gash.

“Hallie!” she calls out, “can you bring me some paper towels please? And the peroxide?”

They hear feet thunder up the stairs in lieu of an answer and Christen prods at Tobin’s palm, trying to see how deep the cut is.

“Chris, do you think I’m gonna need stitches?” Tobin asks, her voice laced with worry.

Christen pauses because she wants to say yes but she knows that Tobin desperately wants her to say no. But before she has a chance to respond, Hallie runs into the dining room and hands Christen the supplies. She opens the peroxide and pours a little bit onto a paper towel and presses it down into the cut. Tobin yelps and Christen gives her a look that says _don’t pretend you’re innocent in this, and you’ve felt way worse, buck up_.

When Christen is done, she gets a clean dishtowel and hands it to Tobin to squeeze so she can stop the bleeding. Then she gets a paper bag and the dustpan and goes about picking up the rest of the glass. “You know, you’re going to fess up at some point, so you might as well just tell me now,” she offers.

Tobin grumbles under her breath, “I was using a ball of socks as a hacky sack because I got bored folding the laundry.”

“Really, Tobes?” Christen glares but can’t hold in her laugh for long. As annoying as it is to deal with the broken vase and Tobin’s hand, knowing that her wife is just as playful and full of joy as she was when they were young more than makes up for it.


End file.
